U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,185 describes a coaxial cable comprising an internal tube built-up in non-sealed manner from rings inside the conductive core, and an insulating envelope adjoining the inside surface of the outer conductor, provided with radial holes and surrounding a cooling water circulation channel.
Such a cable does not prevent the annular cooling chambers becoming blocked at various points by virtue of the fact that its various components are held apart only by their fixing points at the two ends of the cable in tubular end pieces. This cable can thus only be short in length, and even so, it is unevenly cooled once it is bent to any significant degree.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a liquid-cooled electric cable which is effectively and uniformly cooled even if it extends over a considerable length, and whose cooling ducts are not in danger of being obstructed by various components breaking or wearing, and which provides good protection for its conductors against the mechanical forces to which it is subjected in service.